SAVCOM: Fatal Error
by PCgamer238
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if our military could save the cartoon world where it's not even supposed to be? For example... Disney cartoons and movies? That's right. If you love military and cartoons/games at the same time, this story is for you, because you will see what can military REALLY do in our little sissy cartoons.
1. The SAVCOM

_**This story is made for those people, who really love military and cartoons at the same time. And who want to see these soldiers inside the cartoons no matter how girly or manly the cartoon is.**_

* * *

**SAVCOM**

**- Fatal Error -**

* * *

**Special Animation Validator Command. Aka – SAVCOM.**

It's a very confidential place, where humans experiment and control various animation and game dimensions, which are known as non-existing cartoons and silly games for our mankind.

They exist.

And SAVCOM has them under their complete control, and only they have the access to enter these dimensions. Though they are not doing it for the sake of scenario safety.

Scenario safety?

Yes. They have very specific scenarios set up for these cartoons and games to follow. Only because of these scenarios we see cartoons happening like they are happening now.

Only because of these scenarios we see, that Batman always wins the bad guys... Scooby Doo always solves mysteries... ponies discover friendship... Teletubbies solve problems... Bakugan Battle Brawlers beat bad bakugans with theirs.

* * *

But.

What if something happens like it's not supposed to happen according to the scenario? What if the animation goes wrong? What if the bad guys suddenly win the good guys?

That's what this story is about.

* * *

SAVCOM has it's own Special Force, which deals with these problems - a squad consisting of 3 ultra-high tech soldiers, who have the ability to travel through these dimensions.

The Marksman.  
Highest tier sniper known in the whole mankind. Nobody has the eagle eyesight and weapon skill this soldier has.  
Any weapon, any distance, any situation. His bullet always hits the target and it doesn't matter where the target is located.

The Engineer.  
Best known technician in the world. He can fix every possible thing that's broken or not working properly. He can disarm any bomb without a single sweat drop. He is able to calculate weapon's recoil, stopping power and caliber by only looking at the gun... from a mile away.

The Leader.  
Nothing can stop this soldier. His situational awareness, hearing and reflexes are quite outside normal human limits. He is able to see what's going to happen in the next few seconds or even minutes.  
His tactical skill is completely out of normal squad-leader's limits. In other words... this guy is in-human.

* * *

These soldiers have extremely superior equipment, which allows them to capture scenario-corrupted animation files and put new ones in the place. Their job is to revert everything back to normal.

They are not the good guys nor the bad guys and hey don't care if the animation is good or bad. If it's corrupted, it's going to be vaporized and a new one is going to be put in place no matter what.

It's not physically possible for cartoon and game characters to actually stop SAVCOM Special Force.

Once they appear, someone or something is going to go down... hard.


	2. Donald Duck

**Chapter 1**

"**Donald the Duck"**

* * *

SAVCOM Headquarters.  
1800 hours.

A man with a white shirt and a black tie was running through the facility's hallways. He was quite desperate and nervous.  
He had a document in his hand with a label Top Secret written on it.

He approached two heavily guarded steel doors, but before he could get through, two armed guards pushed him back and pointed their guns at him.

Then the man showed them the document he had... one of the guards took the document and opened it. Few seconds after, he ordered the other guard to put his weapon down and then he let the man go through the door.

* * *

There was a big room with many monitors on the walls and a big desk in the middle of the room.  
There were people around the desk talking.

As soon as the man was let through the door inside the room, all attention was paid to him. The man ran up to the desk and put the document on it while gasping. He was exhausted.

"Sir! You have to take a look at this!" he said

A man in a suit came up to the desk and took the document. He examined it for a few minutes and concluded.

"Hm. We have a scenario policy violation in animation number 22481-HDV... nicknamed Donald Duck. That's not good. When did you get this report?" he asked  
"2 hours ago, sir. We have approximately 48 minutes till the critical level of scenario danger is achieved." man answered  
"Damnit! We have to react fast. EVERYONE! We have a code black! Code black!"

People ran outside the monitor room, leaving the man in the suit and the man in the white shirt both alone.  
Man in the formal suit was the boss, while man in the white shirt was a worker for the SAVCOM facility.

* * *

When everyone was gone, boss took his phone and called someone.  
Meanwhile the worker was still nervous and trembling next to him.

*beep*…*beep*... *beep*...

"_Hello? Who is it?" _a voice answered the phone  
"I need the permission to send SAVCOM in animation HDV." boss said  
"_Stand by..."_

There was a minute of silence.  
Sweat began to come down boss's neck, but he didn't care and continued to stare forward, waiting for the reply.

"_Affirmative. You are cleared to send in SAVCOM Special Forces in animation HDV. "_

Call ended.  
Boss placed the phone on the table and sighted deeply. Then he looked at the worker, who was still pale from stress.

"Get those three in my office. 5 minutes." he ordered  
"Y... you mean... those..."  
"Yes! Now go!"  
"O... of course, sir!"

The worker ran away as fast as he could, leaving the boss in the room alone.  
Few minutes after, boss took the Top Secret labelled document and walked outside the room too.

* * *

- 4:12 minutes later -

People were just walking, talking and mostly minding their own business along the SAVCOM facility's main hallway.  
But soon. This peaceful view was interrupted.

Three armed-to-the-teeth men appeared at one end of the hallway. They were walking in a fact pace, making a very deep metal, equipment and armor clinching sounds.  
Their skin was completely covered in armor. Even their faces were covered with something like a balaclava and their eyes completely covered with high tier military black tinted googles.  
Their weapons looked overpowered too. A simple weapon, but with about 8 attachments. Same thing about their armor and helmets.

Every single person in the hallway quickly pushed against a wall as soon as they saw them, giving way to these soldiers. And almost everyone poured at least one drop of sweat when they passed by.  
At the end of the hallway, there was the boss's office. Boss was in there waiting for the soldiers to show up. He was laying against his desk and staring at the door.

* * *

Exactly 5 minutes later, his office door opened and the three men walked inside. The one, who was in the middle, stepped forward the boss.

"Ready, sir. Give us the mission." he said in a bass voice

"Alright... listen up, men. You will be inserted into animation HDV. Your mission is to kill or capture corrupted animation 22481-HDV, delete it and replace it with a new 22481-HDV file."

"Rules of engagement?"

"Use stealth if possible. But otherwise you are weapons free at the target animation. But DO NOT fire at anything else which may corrupt the scenario."

"Affirmative. And what about time?"

"You have 22 minutes."

"Roger that."

"Good luck, gentlemen."

* * *

**Duckburg**

**1:53 pm**

It was a sunny midday.  
Donald Duck was currently peacefully driving his little red car along the streets of Duckburg. His friend Mickey Mouse was sitting next to him.  
They were just talking about stuff.

"You know, Mickey... just imagine what could I do if I buy a real gun!"  
"I dunno, Donald... guns are, well, bad you know. Maybe you don't really need o-"  
"Don't need one?! Says who?! Pfft! I will buy one from the gun store, where Pete usually gets his guns!"  
"But Pete is a bad guy! And we're not bad guys, are we, Donald?"

Donald stopped the car and looked at Mickey.

"Hmm... maybe you're right... but... NO! I NEED A GUN!"

He smashed the car's gas pedal and blasted the car forward again.

* * *

Soon enough they finally reached Duckburg's only gun store, which was somewhere in the outskirts of the city.  
Donald stopped the car and even the road started burning under his car's wheels, just like in most cartoons.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm gonna get a gun!" he said  
"Donald! Wait!" Mickey said

He didn't listen to him and ran in the store. Mickey just sighted and sat there in the car, waiting for his friend to come back. And, well, Donald came back of course.  
He had a pistol in his hand.

"Mickey! Look at me! I have a guuuun!"

Donald randomly blasted bullets in the air in joy.  
Some of the bullets even flew between Mickey's ears.

"GAH! Donald! Be careful with that!" Mickey yelled  
"Oh... soowy! Heh heh..." Donald said

He jumped back in the car next to his friend and turned the car around towards Duckburg.

* * *

While driving, Donald got an idea.

"Hey, Mick! I'm gonna rob a bank! Just like a villain! With a REAL gun!"  
"WHAT?! Are you completely out of your mind?! That's it! Gimme that gun and I will return it to the store!"  
"NO! Get your hands off! It's MINE!"  
"Give... it... to... ME!"

While they were both arguing...  
There was something in the bushes next to the road.

"_We see the target."  
_

"_Confirm 22481-HDV."  
_"_Confirmed. It's the target."  
_"_Copy that. Target's moving in a vehicle at 63,78 miles per hour."  
_

_"Marksman..."  
_"_On it, sir. Anti-vehicle EMP-D-12 bullet inbound."_

Suddenly, Donald and Mickey stopped arguing, because the car stopped running! Did it just turn itself off?

"Whoa! Donald! Your car!"  
"What? Oh QUACK! That stupid piece of scrap doesn't want to work anymore?!"

The car slowed down until it completely stopped next to the road.  
Donald jumped out of the car and opened it's bonnet. Mickey walked up to him.

"So... you wanna walk home?" he asked  
"Oh no no no no no! I will shoot it with my GUN! Haaaahaaahaa!"

Donald picked up his gun and aimed it at the car's engine.  
He was about to shoot... when suddenly...

"WHOA! Donald! Look!"

Mickey pointed behind him.  
The three heavily armed SAVCOM soldiers were walking towards them.

"_They spotted us, sir."  
_"_Engineer?"  
_"_That's a 1956 Colt Python .357 Magnum with a 6-inch barrel."  
__"Move closer. Use caution."_

"QUACK! Wha... who are you?!" Donald started trembling  
"What do you want from us?!" Mickey asked

No answer.  
Three soldiers just walked forward and pointed their guns at Donald.

"I... I... I will shoot you if you don't stop!" Donald said

He pointed his gun towards the soldiers.  
But soon...

_"Taking the shot. Stun the other one."  
_"_Roger that. Using ANIM-115 stun rounds."  
_

"_3... 2... 1... mark."_

In one split of a second, a bullet flew through Donald's head, making him fall on the ground.  
There was no blood whatsoever, since it's just an animation.  
And a bullet flew through Mickey's head too, making him dizzy and falling on the ground.

* * *

One of the soldiers tossed something like a grenade above Donald, which immediately vaporized him along with his gun.

"_22481-HDV contained successfully."  
_"_Place a replacement."  
_"_Roger that."_

Soldier took another grenade-like thing and tossed it on the ground like the other one.  
Other than vaporizing something, this grenade made Donald back! Just like he was on the ground before!

"_Done. 22481-HDV Replacement ready."  
_"_Good job, men. Let's return to SAVCOM base."  
_"_Roger that... making the portal now... stand by."_

* * *

- About 20 minutes later -

Mickey opened his eyes and scratched his head. He slowly got up and looked around.

"Wow... what just... happened? Oh... my hea... Donald?!"

Donald Duck opened his eyes too and got up.

"Whoaaow... my head... ow... Mickey? What happened?"  
"I dunno! I just woke up here and... I see you on the ground and... well I dunno!"

"Looks like we had a car crash!" Donald concluded  
"I guess so. Since your car is not working, Donald."  
"Err... that piece of scrap never works when it's needed most."

"I guess we will have to walk home."  
"Yeah, Mickey. Let's go."  
"Walking is a good exercise, you know, haha!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah... errr... stupid car..."

.

And Donald Duck never wanted to buy a gun again. Ever.  
Scenario saved by SAVCOM Special Forces.

**So yeah. That's how the story goes. Each chapter = new cartoon/game.  
****You can request a cartoon/game where you would like to see some overpowered military-capture action xD**


End file.
